


The pain in your chest.

by Helel_archangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Elvish Translations, Bad English, Blood, Don't Like Don't Read, Good Parent Chuck Shurley, Hurt Lucifer (Supernatural), Hurt Michael, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Lucifer (Supernatural), Sad Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helel_archangel/pseuds/Helel_archangel
Summary: What can disbelief and the Bible found on bench lead to? It’s definitely not in kinship with the angels. So Michael thought as he watched the new student eat food with glass laid by him.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Kudos: 3





	The pain in your chest.

* * *

Children played on the playground, some swung on a swing, others ran on the sand. Michael looked after his father, who was talking to some woman who seemed to be a teacher in a shelter. Looking around, he noticed her pupils. Her students wore torn clothes in some places. One blond boy of about six was sitting on a bench and reading the Bible. In fact, if not for exhaustion, he could pass for a simple untidy child. His blue eyes rose to Michael, and he closed his book and laid it next to him. Mikhail tried to kindly smile at the strange young man, but the child reacted to his politeness as a bad joke. Rising from the bench, he went up to Michael, examining him with a strange look.

\- Why are you looking at me? — the orphan asked curiously, looking at everyone like lepers. It looked weird even for the eight-year-old kid who was Michael.

— Why did you come? — answered the eldest of the children. See some crazy spark in the eyes of the subscriber. Then Michael wanted to fall through the ground.

— Do you know that answering a question with a question is not polite? — clarified the blonde at Michael. Tucking a lock of hair behind the ear. At the same time, a bloodthirsty smile flashed on his lips to horror.

— And also do not politely behave arrogantly towards others. — He tried to fake his arrogant interlocutor. It was somehow inconvenient to see a smirk, but did not want to give up the positions of leaders. Then the teacher ran up, pulled the nasty child by the ear and started screaming about hellish offspring. She did not like this child talking to anyone. After looking at him for a couple of seconds, Michael went to his father.

* * *

About two hours have passed since this incident. Most of the children left home because of the late time. Michael also wanted to go home, but in the end decided to inspect the playground. The atmosphere was pleasant: small bushes, sand, slides, swings, wooden benches, a bible. Bible? This strange boy still all the same leave his book here. Books should not disappear on the streets, as his father always said because of this, the book was now in the hands of the new owner. The cover was frayed and the corners of a once hardcover look like weird curved hooks. For some reason, the inscription looked like a new one from a store. Having opened the first page, one could see the initials of the previous owner «L.D. Lavey. ”

— Wonderful, just a wonderful last name for that kid. — Thought Michael. Remembering the namesake of this person. Quietly flipping through the pages of the Old Testament, noting on some pages marks in a foreign language. It seems to have been French. Grunting and closing the book, he decided to go and show his find to his father.

Dad, I found a book. — Michael provided the man. The man was wearing a T-shirt with cats and blue jeans. A cheeky smile reflected on his face that did not bode well. He held out his hand and asked with interest: «Do not show it to me?» However, the book quickly fell into the hands of a dexterous and cunning man who simply took advantage of the minute hitch and tore the book from the hands of his offspring. Turning the binding in his hands for a while, they decided to open it. Finding nothing strange, the book returned to its young owner.

-Good preserved for its age! — exclaimed in surprise about the book, Michael's father. After that, the father and son decided to go to their home. Along the way, it seemed that someone was watching them, but everyone attributed it to fatigue and overheating in the sun.

* * *

Today was a wonderful fall day. Teenagers and children went to their first lesson this year. Michael was on his way to a children's bus stop. Seeing a familiar face in the crowd, he quickened his pace and approached a boy of about nine years old. It was his classmate Dean Winchester. After discussing several summer events that happened to them and Dean's younger brother, they entered the bus that had just arrived. Sitting at the window, as always, he could see the landscapes of the city and the park near the school. The new stop brought one problem in the form of a fair-haired guy who got hooked on Michael.

— Hi, Mikey. — The interlocutor extended the name as a mockery, which greatly frightened the owner of the name with this.

-How did you find out my name? — Mikhail asked anxiously. Turning his head in the direction of the voice, he could see its owner of the voice. The boy was wearing a shabby school uniform composed of a white shirt, black vest and pants. What is characteristic of him was not a tie, which was part of the mandatory form of this gymnasium. Michael had reason to fear the blonde. It was the same child who approached him in the summer.

-Like this! How do you like my book? — An orphan left the question. Suddenly, the speaker's head turned toward the exit.

—From where… —Mike began, dumbfounded, but then he pulled himself together. It was some kind of nightmare. The bus stopped. The children began to run out of the bus, and Michael did not notice how the strange student left his seat and went to school. Turning his head to the window, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a blond head approaching elementary school. Someone tugged on his shoulder, it turned out to be Dean asking who he was looking at. Answering that there was no one he climbed and headed for the exit of the bus.

* * *

Who is this boy? How does he know my name? Why is he so strange? And what's his name at all? Such questions flew in the head of a young schoolboy in the first lesson. Answering these questions only new ones appeared. It was scary. How could such a small child combine such adult character traits? Why so much contempt in the eyes? And why is so damn cold next to him?

Michael was a smart and understanding child on the fly, but he couldn’t combine this. Due to the fact that he could not understand. He began to get angry and hate both that boy and the day they met. Looking out the window, he thought that he once knew someone with a similar character, but could not remember who it was. The door opened and an object of thought entered about which nothing was known.

-Sorry, is this group 3? - quietly asked the one who entered.

-And you are a new student? If yes. Please, introduce yourself. - the teacher said unhappily, apparently due to the fact that he was interrupted.

-Yes of course. My name is Dante Lavey. -New student said something incomprehensible. Michael was already glad that he recognized the name of this crazy man. A fleeting head turned to him as if they had heard what he was thinking. But this cannot be. It's impossible. The corners of Dante lips rose a little. It was as if he was about to smile, but hesitated. For some reason, this uncertainty in his voice and smile seemed familiar to him.

\- Sit down. - There was a teacher’s voice and Dante stepped into an empty seat, leaned back in his chair and stared at the teacher. During the lesson, Dante sometimes looked at Michael somehow strangely, as if looking through him. This made goose bumps run on Michael’s vertebra. At one point, the long-awaited bell rang, which the students were waiting for as a mantra of God.

With a decisive step, Dante went to the desk where Michael was sitting. Drawing on his desk with his hands, he watched how the textbooks were replaced by notebooks, and the pens by pencils. The hands of the one who changed it all trembled a little, as if he were both annoyed and scared. Raising his head, Mikhail looked into blue eyes, which flicker like little stars. So, Michael didn’t get you there. - He thought, looking at Dante. Wait, it was written in his book “L.D. Lavey. ” So he has two names.

-So Dante? - Slyly squinted Michael's eyes. “Is that your only name?” He asked, as if he already knew that he would receive a true answer.

-People have different names for Mare, and Satan, and Beelzebub, and Mephistopheles. There are many different names, there are analogues, but these are not my real names. - said Dante squinting his eyes and tightening his lips. You can see that he did not like the question asked, but with a stretch he answered him.

\- So you think you're Satan? Do not make me laugh, if all the stories from religion are true, then why should Satan sit at school. –He began to taunt and mock Dante Mikhail. In response, only an unclear bubbling flew in, but the words could be distinguished.

<Father, I wanted to see the stars, not the idiot, why do I need this?>


End file.
